


A crazy Dream

by nyanyakid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Creepypasta, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyakid/pseuds/nyanyakid
Summary: Who thought this would have happened?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	A crazy Dream

**Author's Note:**

>   
> This story can contain very graphic and gore like scenes. It also contains major character deaths. Please read at your own risk.
> 
> Aight, lets get it

Arson’s Point of View  
I glanced at the castle in front of me, the peeling dark grey walls visibly dull in the afternoon sunlight. Webs covered edges of windows, and leaves scattered across the ground. I accidentally crossed the castle when I was exploring Krathe, a vivid city filled with bays of greens and pinks and blues. The sky was bright and shining, so finding such a dull castle in the middle of the city shocked me. I had recently moved to the country of Argos, to the big city of Krathe, specifically in Encewell. I knew Encewell was an old suburb, but even so, it was a very cheerful one, considering the houses were very brightly coloured, despite being built in the 1920’s or so. The dullness of the castle was a huge contrast compared to the happy suburb.  
I nudged the wooden brown arched door of the castle, slowly creeping open. The screech of the door ran a chill down my spine, the darkness within welcoming me. I slowly grabbed my phone out of my grey Kånken, the keychains of Yuu Mizuno, My Melody, and a plush frog jingling against each other from the keychain they all hung onto. I opened my phone, the familiar pink wallpaper of My Melody and Kuromi greeting me, as I turned the flashlight on. I looked behind me to look at my dual haired companion, her blue and black dreadlocks put into pigtails respectively. She was looking down at her phone, the bunny ears of her hat flailing into her face. She hastily moved the ears out of her face, turning her head up when she got her flashlight on as well. She pulled on the straps of her plush bunny backpack, the fluffy white bunny held against her back.  
“Let’s go inside?”  
I grinned to the girl in front of me, as she flipped her blue pigtail across her shoulder.  
“Heck yeah, of course, I’m ready! Let’s go explore!”  
She roared in excitement, as she raised her fist up, her bunny backpack bouncing against her back. We laughed together, before she came to stand next to me, her rich umber hand clutching my own medium tawny ones. We walked into the castle, hand in hand, as we swung our phones around, light bouncing off the grey walls. Paint was chipping, and there were patches of cobweb sticking from here and there. The castle smelt of rust, and everywhere we walked, dust swam in the air, showering on Bolanle and I.  
“Hmm, I wonder how old this place is?” Bolanle hummed, as she continued to swing our arms, her phone’s flashlight drifting through the room.  
“I don’t know man, it’s probably at least hundreds of years old.”  
I grinned in response, as I wrapped my arm across Bolanle’s shoulders. She sunk into my warmth, as she hummed in agreement, her head nodding in response.  
I grabbed my earbuds out of my jacket pocket, before plugging it into my phone, the wire chords falling to my stomach’s length, twisting and looping against each other. I quickly pulled out my Spotify, opening it up to my K-pop playlist. I offered the earbud to Bolanle, who swiftly took it from my hands, and popping it into her ear. I turned the volume a bit louder, before putting my earbud into my ear, snaking past the 3 industrial piercings on my left ear. We hummed along to the song, “You Calling my Name” by Got7, ringing through our ears, as we bopped along to it. We continued to walk, the platforms of my Sprite-02 Demonias thumping against the grey-carpeted floors. I flicked my right hand around, my phone weighing it, before my eyes spotted a staircase. I quickly shook my arm off Bolanle’s shoulder, and instead straightening it across her stomach, stopping her.  
“Why?” She asked, as her eyes snaked across the room, following the bright light of her phone.  
“Look, there’s a staircase.” I whispered to her, as I lowered the volume on my phone. The metal staircase was black, and orbited around an oval column in the middle of it.  
We hastily walked over, as Bolanle clutched onto my left hand again, although her palms were now sweaty. We walked up the spiral staircase, creaking under our weight. I pushed a cobweb out of our path, Bolanle scrunching her nose in disgust.  
“Bruh, you could’ve at least used like, your sleeve or something.”  
I laughed at her expression, before eventually a smile spread across her face. We reached the top of the staircase, the creaking of the stairs stopping. We started walking through the wide corridor, before a loud THUMP! Vibrated behind us.  
“Hey, you heard that, right?”  
I whispered to Bolanle, who slowly nodded her head, her eyes wide in fear, the brown circles shaking slightly. We turned around, trying to be as quiet as we can. A crow screeched into the afternoon, the piercing voice nearly shattering my ear drums. I jumped back in shock, Bolanle slipping to the ground, her hands covering over her ears. I swung my phone around, before my eyes spotted an armour knight laying on the floor, its silver metal rusted at parts, but somehow still shining. I let out a breath, before letting out a small laugh.  
“Ah, it was just knight armour!”  
“Yeah, but um, please tell me you heard that…?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Arson…. I. I heard whimpering. It sounded like- like, um… It sounded like a human”  
“Oh. Should we… go check?”  
Bolanle nodded her head. Her eyes were shaking violently, and her breathing was starting to shallow. Her arms were shaking, and her palms were sweating heavier than before.  
“Hey, it’s ok.”  
I whispered to her. I slowly put my hands on her shoulder, gently rubbing hard onto them, moving my thumbs up and down and left and right.  
“Hey, I’m here. Let’s take slow breaths, ok?”  
She nodded her head, tears falling down her face, mixing in with her makeup.  
“Let’s take a breath in….and out….in….and out…”  
This continued on for around 15 minutes, as I continued to talk to her, her body shaking less and less with every few breaths.  
“It’s ok, let it out… It’s ok… do you need anything?”  
Her breathing started to ease, as she let out tiny hiccups. She nodded her head, before her hands went into a squeezing motion. I moved my hands from her shoulders, and let the sleeves of my hoodie run past my hands, before bringing the cloth to her eyes. I wiped at her tears, before taking her bunny off her back, taking the bunny squishy out of it, as well as taking her pink thermos out. I handed her the squishy, and she started to play with it, the soft scent of the squishy drifting through the air. I opened the cup-lid of the thermos, before pouring the warm water into it. I handed the cup to Bolanle, who nodded her head in thanks. I slowly grabbed onto her hand, pulling her up gently. She gave me the cup, and I twisted it back onto the thermos, before putting it back into her backpack. I unzipped my regal purple hoodie off, before draping the material over her sleeveless shoulders, the hoodie stopping a few centimetres above her puffy silk dress. Stains of tear drenched makeup scattered against the white silk, and Bolanle pouted at the sight.  
I gave her a smile, before I took her hand in my own, as we walked into the direction Bolanle said she heard the whimpers from. We stopped in front of a wooden door, bolts securing the door in place. More whimpers came from inside, coming from a masculine voice.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?”  
I called into the keyhole. Bolanle gasped slightly, her hand squishing hard on the bunny squishy I had given her earlier. The voice croaked out, strained and stringy.  
“Please…H- help me”  
I shrugged my bag of my shoulder, before taking my pink Swiss Army knife out, flipping the knife. Bolanle flinched to the side, before I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, before coming back next to me. I hacked at the bolts, bringing the knife against them. Slowly, one by one, they started to snap off, the bolts falling like a tree branch to the floor. I brought my platforms to the handle, kicking at it, bursting open with a WHOOSH! I walked into the room, my bag hanging by my side, Bolanle right behind me. The room stank, piss, odour, and much more distasteful scents rushing quickly at my nostrils. But what’s more important was the figure hanging in front of me.  
A pale, white body stood before us, their head falling down. Their wrists were clung onto by handcuffs, which were suspended in the air. Their ankles were also clung onto at the bottom, the cuffs stuck onto a chair. Next to the chair, slumped a bag, pins and keychains attached.  
Bolanle’s eyes were wide, as her hand ran up to her mouth. I hurried to the person, slashing my knife harshly and swiftly at the cuff on their right wrist.  
“Hey, can you hear me?”  
Bolanle called to the body. He nodded his head in response. I continued hacking at the chain, Bolanle asking more questions.  
“Do you remember where you are?”  
A nod, and a cuff falling. His hand swung weakly to his side, clutching at his belly.  
“Do you know how long you’ve been in here?”  
A shake of the head, and another cuff nearly done.  
“Have you eaten or drank?”  
Bolanle and I already knew the answer, but we still slumped when he shook his head no. I finished cutting off the cuff on his left wrist, and he fell onto me. I wrapped my hands around his torso, Bolanle quickly rushing behind the figure and holding onto his back. We slowly sat them down, before I continued to quickly hack at the remaining cuffs, as Bolanle dialled 000 on her phone. The phone rang in the background, vile slowly making its way up my throat. Guilt and horror weighed on my stomach, as the person continued to shiver against Bolanle’s chest.  
“Hello, yes it it it’s uhm…An emergency ther- uhm, we found- my friend and I found someone…yes… we are at a castle right now, in Encewell. We were in Brothy’s Street last…yes… ok, thank you very much.”  
Bolanle talked to the Operator, while I hacked off the last cuff on his ankle. He sighed in relief, as tears streamed down his face, as he shivered against Bolanle. Bolanle put her phone on the ground, as she moved positions, trying to make a comfier space for the person. She brings the chair over, and I stood up, grabbing onto the figures arms, and sitting him onto the chair. I swiftly switched the knife back in, putting away my Swiss Army knife. I took the fluffy white Cinnamoroll blanket out of my bag, and gave it to Bolanle, who draped it over the persons tattered black hoodie, and ripped black jeans. He nodded in thanks, and Bolanle gave an uneasy smile.  
Bolanle went back to talking to the Operator, explaining the setting of where we were. While she did that, my hands rumbled through the contents of my bag, reaching for the Bento box that sat at the bottom. Reaching it, I hummed it excitement, pulling it out. Bolanle looked over to me, and upon seeing the familiar Little Twin Stars Bento Box, she, too, smiled in relief.  
I looked up to the person, before deciding to speak up.  
“Hey, uhm, I’m Arson, and my friend over there is Bolanle.”  
He looked up, before looking at me, and then Bolanle, before nodding his head.  
“My…My name- name is Max.”  
“Do you remember how long you have been here?”  
“No. I *hack* I only remember exploring with my friends… before *cough* they left me here… I woke up hung up...”  
I nodded my head in sympathy, before smiling at them.  
“But we’re here now. We’ve called the emergency service, they’re on the way.”  
“Thank you.”  
I opened up the bento, Max’s eyes immediately drifting towards the sweet scent.  
“Here, I have some food. It’s only snacks, so it may be a bit sweet, but we also have some water. Do you think you’d need help?”  
“Yes please…Thank you”  
I took a biscuit out, holding it to his mouth. He bit in, chewing aggressively. I called to Bolanle, telling her to switch places with me. She nodded her head, before taking the bento out of my hands.  
“Hey, I’m going to go down, ok. Do you think you two will be ok?”  
Bolanle’s eyes drifted towards me, and to Max, before nodding her head, her bunny ears hat swinging along. I ran out of the room, and jumped down the short staircase, thumping onto the floor, my palms prickling, and my legs shivering with pain. I stood up from my crouched position, before my ears reached the faint wails of sirens.  
I continued to walk towards the front, the Operator’s voice vibrating again from the phone, and I put it to my ear.  
“They should be arriving soon.”  
“Yes, thank you very much, I can hear them.”  
The call was put onto hold again, while I strutted nervously at the gate of the castle, waiting for the help services. I played with the Cinnamoroll keychain hanging from Bolanle’s phone, the Pompompurin phone case gazing up at me.  
“AHHHHHHH!!!”  
A loud, piercing shriek. My head snapped towards the door, as Bolanle’s voice echoed through the clearing. Dropping her phone, I ran back into the castle, and jumped up the stairs. Her voice stopped. My heart raced, in all the different thoughts of what could have happened to her.  
I stopped in front of the door, vile racing up my throat. Her face was bloody, her brown eyes wide in fear, in shock, in disgust. My knees buckled underneath me, as I slid to the floor. Her mouth wide open, the cut off scream permanently etched into her face. My hand went up to my mouth in shock, as I stared at my girlfriend, her body coated in her own blood. And I didn’t do anything to help her. I should have stayed here. I should have stayed with them, but my impatient arse really just had to go down. Tears fell down my face, mixing with her metallic blood. A sob choked at my throat, as a screech let itself free from my mouth.  
No…no… this can’t be happening. This must all just be a crazy dream. I slapped my cheeks. Once, twice, getting harder and harder. But I didn’t wake up. I held her in my arms, her soft, umber cheeks going cold, the pink pigment smothered across, dulling. Her lipstick, smudged at the corner of her lips, drool running down her chin. I wiped the drool off tenderly, shutting her eyes, and softly pulling her chin up. I caressed her cheek gently, before leaving my last kiss on her soft, pink lips. I held her in my arms, as I cried into her lifeless embrace, her blood going dry around me. It smelt too strongly of metallic, my head hurt, but I couldn’t do anything but hold her in my embrace.  
Oh, my sweet, sweet love. My sweet, darling Bolanle, I love you so much. So, very much. I wish we could have been together longer, but no, fate likes to play with us. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have left; I shouldn’t have suggested this goddamn castle in the first place. My sweet home, slowly growing colder and colder in my arms, brown skin turning purple and more purple with each passing minute. I carried her in my arms.  
I stood up, and turned around, only to be faced with such loathe full creature. Max. He killed her. But is it really the same, weak guy I unbound a while ago? I stared at him in disgust, yet my stomach fluttered in fear. In place of where his eyes should’ve been, instead lays a void, black pit, red veins hanging off the edge of his sockets. Blood streamed down his face, and his mouth, his horrific, wide mouth, teeth like razors replacing the blunt, yellow teeth he showed. Blood ran down his arms, stained his clothes, and yet… why is he smiling? Why is he smiling oh so gleefully? His mouth was turned widely up, all of his razor-teeth showing.  
“You-… YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”  
I roared, as I dropped Bolanle, rushing at the crazed boy in front of me. I dug my fists into his skin, into his bones, yet he did nothing but laugh. His voice echoed through the room, his laugh growing louder and louder with every inhale.  
“Don’t you see? I was seeking for prey, and you both fell into my trap perfectly.”  
He whispered into my ear, his hand grabbing onto my cheek, pulling me close to his face. I hissed in disgust, slapping his pale, grey hands away from me. I turned my back on him, walking to the body I dropped, before pain strung my back.  
I fell in agony, blood dripping down my back, a ragged, sharp nail coming out of my stomach. Blood also flowed from that hole, and I once again buckled to my knees, tears streaming down my face, and blood rapidly pooling around me. Pain struck through my body, as I slowly slipped onto the floor, no longer able to get up. I reached for Bolanle’s arm, pulling her body to me, and holding her forever in my embrace.  
Third Person Point of View  
When the First Responders arrived, they pulled up to the grey castle, an uneasy eerie aura drifted into the night’s airs, the only source of noise being the crows screeching, and the wailing of the sirens. They brushed it off at first, thinking that it was nothing. But they should have known something was wrong when they smelt the strong scent of metallic, rancid blood hitting their nose. When they reached the room, the room where it reeked most of blood, to their horror they saw a pool of blood, dried and crusty, forever stained on the castle carpet, a purple hoodie drenched in blood laying in the puddle. They had an even bigger surprise coming when they entered the room, the two adolescents lying on the floor, the taller figure’s hands wrapped around the smaller in a tight embrace.  
Later on, when Officer Park returned home, at 8 in the morning the next day, he opened up the news to watch the case of the two teens being spread to the world.  
“Breaking News! Yesterday night, the bodies of Arson Domantay, aged 18, and Bolanle Abayomi, aged 18, were found in an abandoned castle in Encewell, after the two young adults called emergency when they apparently saw, and freed a young boy around the ages of 20. They were found together in an embrace, but the young man was nowhere to be found in the scene. The tragic story of these two young adults are not yet solved, but stay tuned for the up coming news investigations."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work was written for my Literature Class, and I would really appreciate if yall could give me feeback >v<  
> This story was minorly inspired by Chains, which is an Eyeless Jack fanfic that can be found on Quotev!


End file.
